dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Necrozma vs. Kyurem
Previously on DBX... Zekrom: "Huh?" Zekrom looked behind itself. Zekrom: "Kyurem?!" Reshiram: "What?" Suddenly, something also appeared behind Solgaleo and Lunala. Solgaleo: "Necrozma!" Necrozma: "Well, well, well. If it isn't Solgaleo and Lunala." Lunala: "Why are you here?" Necrozma: "I don't know." Necrozma proceeded to use Earth Power, making Solgaleo, Reshiram, and Zekrom all faint. Kyurem: "What? I was gonna do that!" Necrozma: "Too bad." The Prism Pokémon used Night Slash, finishing off Lunala as well. Necrozma: "If it's a fight you want... It's a fight you'll get!" The two Legendaries charged at each other. Today... It's time for the epic conclusion! Description Pokémon vs. Pokémon! Alola vs. Unova! In a sequel to Solgaleo and Lunala vs. Reshiram and Zekrom, the Pokémon that last times' combatants fused with battle in a Fusion Face-Off! Who will win? Who will die? Find out soon! Battle Who are you rooting for? Necrozma Kyurem 'HERE WE GOOO!' Part One The collision knocked both Legendary Pokémon back a bit, and Necrozma used Photon Geyser, which sent Kyurem flying. When the Boundary Pokémon landed, it used Glaciate, which slowed Necrozma down a bit. The Prism Pokémon used Iron Head, but Kyurem dodged because Necrozma was now too slow. Necrozma returned to normal speed as Kyurem used Slash, and countered with its own Slash. The two attacks cancelled each other out, and then Necrozma used Stealth Rock. The stones dug into Kyurem, stopping the Unova legend in its place. However, the dragon was still able to use Hyper Voice, which really hurt Necrozma. Necrozma (thoughts): "This thing is too strong... How can I beat it?" Necrozma saw Reshiram, Zekrom, Solgaleo, and Lunala wake up, and he got an idea. Necrozma: "Hah!" He grabbed Lunala, fusing with it. Solgaleo: "Lunala, no!" Kyurem: "What the... Fine then. Two can play at that game!" Kyurem then fused itself with Zekrom. Reshiram: "ZEKROM!" The two battling legends became Dawn Wings Necrozma and Black Kyurem. Part Two Dawn Wings Necrozma used Moongeist Beam, blasting Black Kyurem away. Kyurem returned and used Fusion Bolt. Necrozma got up and used Psycho Cut, hitting Kyurem. Kyurem responded with several consecutive Dragon Claws, each one hitting Necrozma. Necrozma tried to attack, but it was interrupted by the Dragon Claws, until Kyurem stopped. Necrozma: "Take this!" Necrozma used Mirror Shot, but Kyurem easily dodged and used Anceint Power, hitting Necrozma with surprising amounts of power. Necrozma used Rock Blast at the same time as Kyurem's Shadow Ball. The first rock blocked the Shadow Ball, and the Shadow Ball did the same to the Rock, but, of course, Rock Blast hits multiple times. It hit Kyurem all 4 remaining times, which ultimately separated Kyurem from Zekrom. Zekrom: "I'm alive!" Reshiram: "Yay!" The Boundary Pokémon used another Shadow Ball, landing this time, forcing Necrozma and Lunala to seperate. Solgaleo: "Lunala!" Lunala: "I'm ok!" Necrozma glared at Kyurem angrily. They both used Shadow Claw, blocking each other. Necrozma went up and grabbed Solgaleo this time, and Kyurem fused with Reshiram. Zekrom: "Reshiram!" Lunala: "Solgaleo!" Necrozma fused with Solgaleo to become Dusk Mane Necrozma, and Kyurem was now White Kyurem. Part Three Dusk Mane Necrozma charged down at White Kyurem with a Sunsteel Strike, launching Kyurem back. Kyurem countered with a Fusion Flare, which sent Necrozma flying back as well. The two got up and charged at each other, with Necrozma using Night Slash and Kyurem using Slash. The two attacks clashed fiercely, but Kyurem won over Necrozma. Dusk Mane Necrozma resisted the attack, not taking too much damage, but it still hurt. The Prism Pokémon used Wring Out, but since Kyurem had already taken a bit of damage, it didn't do very much. Necrozma (thoughts): "Why can't I beat this stupid Dragon?!" Kyurem: "THIS.. IS.. OVER!" Kyurem launched one last Fusion Flare. Necrozma just barely managed to somehow survive it. Kyurem: "Huh?!" Necrozma: "It is over..." Bright light began to burst out of Necrozma. The light blinded Lunala, Zekrom, and Kyurem, and with a massive burst of light, Necrozma transformed. Part Four (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NFTemk99fLU) The Ultra Burst transformed Dusk Mane Necrozma into Ultra Necrozma. Kyurem: "What the heck is that?!" Necrozma: "PrEpArE tO dIe, KyUrEm!!!" Ultra Necrozma used Dragon Pulse, severely injuring Kyurem. The Boundary Pokémon began to charge up an Ice Burn. Ultra Necrozma used Power Gem, and Kyurem barely was able to stay in its White Form, and unleashed the attack. Necrozma: "GyAaAaAaAaH!" Necrozma took fatal damage, but hung on and used a Sunsteel Strike, breaking Kyurem and Reshiram apart. Reshiram: "Phew!" Zekrom: "I'm so glad you're Ok!" Kyurem looked up at Necrozma in fear, as the Prism Pokémon used another Power Gem, blasting Kyurem with the light from the gems. But Necrozma wasn't done yet. He used Power Gem more and more, creating more and more gems that blasted Kyurem with more and more energy. Necrozma: "It'S oVeR, yOu StUpId KyUrEm!!!" When the attack finally ended, Kyurem was gone. Dead. It was over, like Necrozma said. Necrozma looked over at Reshiram and Zekrom. It used Earth Power, demolishing both Unova Legendaries. Lunala was killed by a Night Slash, cutting it right in two. Necrozma split itself back up into Necrozma and Solgaleo, and with a Shadow Claw, Solgaleo also died. Necrozma proceeded to steal all of the world's light, and disappeared through an Ultra Wormhole. DBX! The winner is Necrozma! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:TheRedRowlet's Battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Monster themed DBX Fights